List of record labels starting with I
This is a list of record labels starting with I: I * I and Ear Records * I AND I Records * I Don't Feel A Thing! * i eat records * I Had An Accident * i hate to rock! records * I Hate...Records * I Surrender Records * I Witness Records * i! Records * I-66 Entertainment * I-Am-Unlimited Records * I-I-I Records * I-Town Records * I.O.U. Records * I.R.S. Records via Wikipedia * I/O Netlabel * IAI Records & Video * Ibadan Records * Ibex Records * Ibidem Records * IBOL Records * Ice 9 Records * Ice Grill Entertainment * Ice Star Records * Icebox Records * Icehouse Records * Iceman Reords * Ichiban Records via Discogs * Icon Clad Records * Iconic Rocket Records * ICU Records / ICU Media * iDance Records * IDEA * Ideal Muzik * Ideal Records * Identical Records * Identity Music Group * Identity Records * Ides of March Records * Idiosyncrasy Music * idle citizen reocrds * Idol Records * Ifa Music Records * IGE Records * Igneous Records * Ignivomous * IGO Records * Iguana International * Iguana Records * Iguassu Music * IHEARTCOMIX RECORDS & EVENTS * Ikef Records * IL Vers Records * Ill Boogie Records * Ill City Entertainment * Ill Efexx Records, LLC. * Ill Noiz Records * Ill Technique Entertainment * ILL-LEGIT RECORDS * Illbilly Records * ILLBRO Records * illect recordings * Illegal Art * Illegible Records * Illiance Records * illionaire records * illmatik vibes_delete:thought * Illogical Records * IllSpit Records * Illumination Records * ILLUMINOK RECORDS * Illusions Music Group * Illusive Records * IllyRap Recordings * Illyricum * Image Entertainment / Image Music Group * Image Recordings * Image Records * Image Records Inc. * Imagina Productions * Imaginary Records * Imagination Records, Inc. * Imagine Records * Imagineer Records * Imani Records * Imerge Records * Imix Records * IMMA Records * Immaculate Soul Entertainment, Inc * Immense & Intense Productions, LLC * Immense Recordings * Immergent * IMMI Records * Immigrant Records * Immigrant Sun * Immortal Productionz * Immortal Records * Immune Records * Impak Records * Imperative Records and Publishing * Imperfect Music and Literature * Imperial DUB Recordings * Imperial Dynasty Records, INC * Imperial Recording Company * Imperial Recordings * Imperium Entertainment * Important Records * Impression Records * Imprint Records * Improvising Artists * Impulse Records * imputor? * IMS Records * In Da Soul Entertainment * In Music We Trust Records * In Records via Wikipedia * In The Bubble Music * In The House Records, LLC * In The Midst, Inc. * In The Mixx Records, Ltd. * In The Red Records * In The Used Records * in Tone Music * in-da-street records * In-Phase Records * INC.US * Incidental Music * Incite Recordings * Incline Records * The Inclusion Network * INDAR Music Group International * Indecision Records * Indelible Ink * Independent Hustle Entertainment * Independent Omaha Records * Indi Script Records * India Records * Indian House * Indian Trail Records * Indianola Records * Indie 500 Records * Indie Dream Records * Indie Vision Music * Indierect Records * Indigenous Alien Records * Indigo International * Individual Records * IndoRecords * Industrial Strength Records * Indy Hits * Ineffable Records * Inevitable Records & Entertainment * Infa-red inc. * Infect Records * Infernal Racket Records * Inferno Music * Infinit Entertainment * Infinite Beat Records * Infinite Jazz Recordings * Infinite Monopoly Records * infinite sector recordings * Infinite Voice Records * Infinity Cat Recordings * Infinity Records (California) * Infinity Records LLC * Infinous Records * Inflatabl Labl * Inflection Records * Inflewential Records * Influx Audio * infocalypse recordings * Infraction Records * Infrasound Collective * Infringement Records * Inhale Music * Initial Records * Initiative Records * Inland Emperor Records * Innaminute Productions * Inner Current * Inner Sound Entertainment * Inner Spirit Records * Inner Vision Records * Inner-Flight Records * InnerFocusMusic * innergroove33 * Innerhythmic * innerSPACE Records * Innerstate Records * innertone records * Innervenus Art & Musek * InnerVibe Music * Innocent Words * innova * Innovative Records * INOTOF Music * Inpop Records * inqforme * Inquisitive Records * InsanAsylum Recordings * INSANE PRODUCTIONS * Insane Records International * Inscape Records LLC. * Inscrutable Records * Inside Recordings * Inside Sounds * insides music * Insight Galactic * Insignia Records * insomnia records * Inspiration Records * Instant Haiku Records * Instereo Recorings * Instinct Records * Institution Recordings * Instrumental Records * Insubordination Records * Integrated Recordings * Integrity Music * Integy Records * Intellectos * Intellectually Alternative Recording * Intelligence Records * Intelligent Machinery * Intelligent Recordings * Intellihance Records * Intensive Scare Records * Intentcity * Interactive Jack Records * Intercity Records * Interhit Records * Interlock * Interlope Records * Internal Combustion * Internal Error Records * International Audiochrome, Inc. * International Cork * International Corporation * Interphon Records via Wikipedia * Interscope Records * Interworld Music Associates, Inc * Interzone Records * Into the Whip records * Intolerant Messiah * Intrada * Intransitive Recordings * Intrigue U Records * Intrinsic Design * Introspect Records * Introvert Records * Intrusion Entertainment * intuit-solar * Intuitive Sound * Inverse Records * Inversus Records * Invictus Discord Records * Invictus Records via Wikipedia * Invincible Music * Invisible Fish * Invisible Mass Records * Invisible Music * Invisible Records * InYerFace Records * IO Records * Iodine Recordings * ionic Records * ionik recordings * Ipecac Recordings * IPO Recordings * Ipo Wax * IRA Records * Irate Records * Iridium Music * Iris Records * iRIZE Entertainment L.L.C. * Iroko Records * Iron Box Music * Iron Summit Records * Ironmanic Entertainment * Ironworks Records * Iscariot Records * Ishwari Music * Isis Records * Island Blue Records via Wikipedia * Island Breeze Records * The Island Def Jam Music Group via Wikipedia * Island King Records * Island Records * Ism Records * Ismael Records * ISMS Records * isochromatic * Isolate Records * Isophlux * isota records * Isotope Records * Isoxys Records * ISrecordings * ISUN Music * ISW Records * It's a Rocketship Records * It's Alive Records * It's Soul Time! Records * Italy Records * Itch Records * Ithaca Records * Itis Records * Itzy Records * IV LIFE RECORDS * Ivory Classics * Ivy Creek Recordings & Publications * Ivy Records * Izmi-Mikon Records External links *AllRecordLabels.com very extensive site with links to over 22,000 current record labels Category:Companies Category:Record Labels From Tmp, a Wikia wiki.